A Spaceman Came Travelling
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: Part 2 UP :) *Yaoi*Heero is transported back from the normal Gundam universe (normal universe minus one pilot 02) and finds himself in 2001, where he needs help from a modern day Duo. Anyone who works in Customer servises will LOVE this one...Duo works at
1. Blast From The Past

Title: A Spaceman Came Travelling

Title: A Spaceman Came Travelling

Author: Sony_Mouse ([Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1])

Pairings: as if I need to tell you, 1+2+1

Warnings: none that I can really think of, AU.….that's it

Disclaimers: GW not mine, Title stole from Chris De Burg's song, which has NOTHING to do with the fic, I just liked the title (and love the song), and it seemed to fit the story.

Archives: [www.gwaddiction.com][2]

Feedback: PLEASE, especially since this is a new series and I need to know whether or not to continue. I live off feedback, I'm still very upset about the fact that only three people responded to the last chapter of It's A Wonderful war :(

Summary: Heero, who is from the normal everyday GW universe (with one exception, there is no Duo), goes back in time accidentally and is forced to be dependant on a longhaired braided baka named... (oh come on, you can at least guess that)

****************

Part 1: Blast from the Past (let's see how many movie titles I can shamelessly use as chapter titles)

Heero tried to even out his erratic breathing and lower his racing pulse as he saw the green light engulf him. He had known it was a mistake to go near the old science building, but his orders had been to secure it at whatever cost. Heero also knew that Trowa and Quarter weren't too far behind, while Wufei remained in the distance as back up. 

But as the glow grew to take over everything Heero could see or feel, he knew it was too late for him. 

The sight of an explosion was the last thing Heero saw before everything went blank.

**************

Duo Maxwell was just returning from visiting his friend Greg's house. Normally on a Sunday he would've been working, but he had taken the day off to spend some time with his friends and to play some card games that no one really knew how to play. 

By now it was late and dark, and despite his friends pleas for them to drive him home, he felt like enjoying the cool night air and walk the way himself. Admittedly he was feeling a bit tipsy, but he also felt good enough for a stroll, and knew that he could take care of himself without any problems. 

He was not two blocks away from his apartment when a noise coming from the alley caught his attention. Looking for just the briefest of moments out of curiosity, Duo was shocked to see a bright thin, green line split the air as if it was paper to be cut open. 

Backing up, Duo tripped over some garbage bags that had been put out for the morning pickup and fell roughly on his behind. He stared wide-eyed as the incision in the air began to open. 

All of a sudden a man appeared from the bright light. He was literally hanging in the air, almost as if gravity was too good for him. 

Not wanting to make any noise, all Duo could do was silently stare up at the impossible sight before him until something happened. 

And it did. 

Slowly, very slowly, the hanging man's eyes opened in dark slits. They glared ruthlessly and directly into Duo's violet ones. 

That was it for Duo, knowing he had been seen, Duo jumped up from his spot on the ground and ran for it. There was nothing in the world that was going to convince him stay for a moment longer. 

Running as fast as his poor, scared feet could carry him. Duo was out of there in a flash, praying that this was all just a dream, a very, very bad dream. 

As soon as he was safely home in his small apartment, Duo let all the hidden adrenaline rush to his head. His eyes rolled back and with a loud thump, he fell flat on the floor. Fainting before reality could have a chance to set in. 

****************************

Back in they alleyway it was a completely different story. The hanging man, Heero, only had time to catch a good look at the strange longhaired spectator before the electricity became tired of holding him up and let him fall to the ground.

Once there it only took him a couple of minutes to try and access the situation. For starters he was no longer in his cockpit, and secondly, he was no longer on the base. Somehow he had been transported to a different location on Earth.

Taking a few quick steps out of the alleyway, Heero had to rest a moment before a feeling of nausea washed over him. After he had regained control over his body, Heero set off running down the street in search of some answers. He needed some desperately and he needed them now.

But what Heero found, he didn't like one bit. 

For a Gundam Pilot it had been the easiest thing in the world to brake into some type of office building, but this security system was a joke. It had been so old that most of the security measures were still manual, like picklocks, and bars on the windows. Once inside, he had been able to access the computer but nothing on it made any sense. The computer codes were like nothing Heero had ever seen before and he was unable to get past the main display menu. 

Nothing in the pilot's training had ever prepared him for this, he should be able to hack into anything. At first he figured that this was an elaborate trick by Oz, but soon realized that Oz really didn't have the time or the money to create such a complex system, or at least a system that Heero was utterly unable to comprehend.

Searching for anything that could be of some use, Heero noticed a few small letters and numbers near the bottom-right corner of the computer, 'June 11, 2001'.

Heero found it hard to move at first. Half of his brain was still saying that this was all a trick, but another much more irrational part of his brain was saying that this was in fact real. 

All evidence, the old fashion buildings and cars, the pathetic security system, the incomprehensible computer codes, and especially the old system of writing dates, it all pointed to one thing, he had gone back in time. 

Immediately, the rational part of his brain pushed itself back into Heero's head and told him to stop wasting time and find a secure base of operations. But how was he going to do that with no money to buy equipment of a secure base and no way of creating false documents to get a job? And besides that, there was still the problem of the witness from before, what if he reported him to the authorities? 

Instantly a weak plan of action sprang to Heero's mind. He had to find that witness.

Because the young man had already seen him, it made for a bad security risk, and Heero needed someone to help him either learn the computer system, or get him hooked up into the society. 

By using the stranger, he not only didn't have to prove anything to the young man, he had seen him appear, but he would probably be too scared to deny his help. 

Heero knew it wasn't much of a plan, but it was a start, and that was all he needed. Quickly leaving the building, he spent the rest of the night learning the parameters of the area so he would be able to easily find the young man in the morning. 

If the witness really did live around here, he had to leave his house sometime, and it would be then that Heero would find him. 

*******************************

Duo woke up the next morning with a huge kink in his neck. Trying to figure out why, he realized that he was lying sprawled out on the hallway floor. He had actually spent the whole night sleeping there. Talking out loud, he tried to stand up. 

"Gee, I didn't think I drank that much last night. I'm even having nightmares of men appearing out of thin air. That's the last time I ever take something Greg offers me to drink." Walking over to his bedroom door, Duo noticed the clock and cursed loudly. 

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for work if I don't hurry." 

Quickly changing into his uniform, which was just a pair of black pants and a black polo shirt. Duo untied his hair, brushed it and then re-braided the thing before rushing out the door, not even bothering to lock it in his absence. 

Luckily for him, his work was only a few blocks away from his apartment, and as he got closer and saw stores littering the streets, he started to walk calmly instead of his franticly running like before. 

Finally relaxed, Duo smiled slightly and took the time to take a deep breath and close his eyes, enjoying the warm morning for a few short seconds. 

Not looking where he was going, Duo ran smack into an immovable object. Feeling very embarrassed, Duo started to apologize frantically and to see if the person was ok, but his breath got caught in his throat as soon as he laid eyes on who he was apologizing to. 

It was the man from his dream, the man who appeared out of thin air, the man who hung from said thin air, but he wasn't a dream, he was real.

"Oh...my...God...!"

"Hn." 

Deciding to be as calm about this as he could, Duo let his usual brash nature take over, putting his nervousness aside."

"You're real."

"I need your help."

"Oh really...I'd thought a man who could appear from nowhere could take care of himself."

"I'm serious."

"So am I." Starting to turn away, Duo was surprised when the strange man decided to walk along beside him. 

"I'm from the future."

"Oh, I'm from city." 

Confusion was written all over Heero's face at the comment. "I don't see what that's got to do with..." 

Duo kept on talking, not really acknowledging that any of this was actually happening. "And I don't see why you're still talking to me. I'm not going to help you." 

Heero immediately stopped walking and spun Duo around to face him. 

"This isn't a choice." Duo's only smiled. 

"Oh, yes it is. Good Bye."

"You know I'm not lying about being from the future, you saw me when I came here last night." Duo only shrugged in indifference. 

"Yes, but frankly this whole situation is really scaring me, and you don't seem to be the safest guy to be around, so the answers still no."

Heero was honestly surprised by the young man's reaction. He had expected him to be deathly afraid of him, not cocky and flatly refusing his request, well…his demand. Grabbing Duo's shoulders, he lightly forced the other young man to look at him. 

"I'm not from this time, I'm not even from this planet..."

"Oh, a regular Spaceman here." Heero ignored the interruption

"I don't have anyway of getting back unless you help." Duo looked upset by this statement, but shook his head sadly. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can help you. I don't even think I believe anything right now, and this whole situation hasn't really sunken into my head, so I think I'm in shock, but that's ok cause I'm leaving right now." Heero let go, but didn't let him leave. "But hey, you look like an independent sort of guy, I'm sure you'll bounce right back from your little rut and be a great citizen in no time." 

Heero couldn't believe what he was hearing and glared at the young man. "What?"

"Don't worry about it, Earth is great this time of year, and come to think of it, this is also a great year to live in. It's been grand meeting you…ah...what's your name again?"

"Heero."

"Ah...yeah...Herro, nice name, but I've got work to do, so if you don't mind, coffee drinkers call." It was then that Heero noticed that they were standing in front of a small beige building with large green letters written proudly on a sigh that read, Starbucks. 

Pulling out a black cap from his backpack that shared the same bright green word, Duo smiled up at Heero before pushing him aside to enter the building. He didn't even look back as Heero stood there unmoving and unsure of what had just transpired. 

*******************

Duo grabbed his green apron and put it on as he walked behind the coffee bar to greet his fellow co-workers. "Morning Ilana, hi Tamara, hey Dwayne."

Dwayne was the first to reply "Morning Duo, ready to serve your loving customers with pride."

Laughing, Duo returned the jibe. "No, but I'll serve them anyways."

"Suit yourself, I'm on maintenance today, so they're all yours."

"Oh goody, I can hardly wait. Say, when are you going to finally get a hair cut." Duo let his eyes wander over his friend's odd hairstyle. Since the other man was black, he had been growing an Afro for the fun of it, enjoying the odd looks people gave him for it. But the hair was now reaching new heights.

"As soon as you cut yours."

"Ah, never then."

"Close enough." A customer then entered the store so Duo was forced to give the lady his full attention, putting everything to do with Heero completely out of his mind, as if it had never happened. 

"Good morning Ma'am. How can I help you?"

The lady looked uncertain about buying anything, standing there as if she wanted to say something, unfortunately for Duo, she finally did. 

"You know, Starbucks should be ashamed of themselves. Their prices are way too high, and the coffee isn't that good. Plus you use paper cups instead of porcelain, bad for the environment."

"We do use porcelain ma'am."

"Don't talk back to me, I'm a customer." Duo had to use all the restraint he had *not* to strangle the lady. 

"Well I apologize on behalf of Starbucks, if only we'd ever learn. If you would like, I can show you where a nice Second Cup is or if you prefer, a Tim Horten's."

"Are you trying to send me away? I'm a paying customer." Clenching his teeth, Duo replied with much practices sarcasm. 

"Of course not ma'am."

"Good, now could you please stop stalling and get me a Triple, Decaf, caramel, Non-fat Soy, 3 raw sugar, 120 degree Latte. Oh and can you make that to go."

Sighing to himself, Duo got out one of the paper cups to fill out the lady's order, wondering why any God would let a person like this live. He then placed the drink on the bar and called it out to be made by one of the other Baristas. 

By the time he had returned to his till, the lady was already changing her order, forcing Duo to go up and replace the already half made drink with another cup.

Unfortunately, this was not an unusual event, so Duo was able to brush it off, hoping that the day would go by quickly. His co-worker, Dwayne, sat in the corner holding a screwdriver at Duo and laughing his head off. 

Two hours later and Duo was more than ready for his break. He practically threw his used apron into a cabinet cursing the discovery of coffee beans and walked over to the front of the counter. 

"Dwayne, a shot of Vodka please."

"Sorry Duo, only shots of espresso allowed here."

"Alright, alright, that'll do." Laughing, his friend made his way behind the bar to prepare Duo's drink.

"Would you like a drink for your friend." Duo looked up at Dwayne with confusion in his eyes.

"My what?"

"Your friend. The one that's been waiting two hours outside on the porch and staring at you every chance he got. I think he likes you." 

Duo sighed to himself and mentally screamed. He had completely forgotten about Heero, and was almost back to normal before reality had to hit him again. Taking the two cups of espresso offered by his friend, Duo decided to deal with this problem once and for all.

Storming outside, he sat down in the chair and slammed the drink down in front of Heero, still keeping an ever-present smile on his face.

"There you are sir, a nice espresso. Hope you haven't had to wait too long."

Looking over at the smiling Barista, Heero stated his intentions.

"I'm not going to go away."

"I'll call the cops."

"I'll escape."

"Are you threatening me?" Duo raised his eyebrow.

"No, but I do need your help."

Slumping into his chair, Duo finally let the situation take hold of his mind. 

"You really are from the future, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And you really aren't going away, are you?"

"No."

"Why me?"

"Because you've already seen me, and know the truth."

"Will you go away as soon as you can."

"Yes."

Raising his hands in the air, Duo finally gave in. "FINE! I give up. I'll help you, but only cause if I don't I think I might go crazy. And I'm warning you, that's a dangerous thing."

"Hn."

"So, Mr. Spaceman, what do I have to do. I can provide you with coffee while you search for a way home."

"I need you to provide me with lodgings, help me to acquire certain items, teach me the workings of your computers, and lend me money, or help me to get a low profile job."

Staring wide-eyed at Heero, Duo did something completely unexpected; he burst out laughing. 

"I don't see what's so funny." Wiping tears from his eyes, Duo tried to answer the strange man from the future.

"If I lend you money, when would you pay me back, 2000 years from now?"

"Why's that funny?"

"It's not, I don't know why I'm laughing, this whole thing suddenly feels very funny. But like I said, I'll help you. I'm over the shock of you being here, I believe you and my own eyes. I'm even willing to help, even at the chance of not getting my hard-earned money back. But you gotta promise to do exactly what I say, you've got a lot to learn about living in this time, with the way you act, you stand out like a sore thumb. Are all people like you in your time." 

"No." Heero didn't offer to elaborate.

"Ok, well you've got one hell of a vocabulary going for you there. Anyways, I'm Duo, nice to meet you Heero."

"Hn." 

Laughing some more, Duo ran his hand through his thick bangs. "I can't believe you're here, and I can't believe this is happening, and I really can't believe you need my help. I swear if I survive the experience, this is going to make one great movie."

As Duo continued to smile for real and talk almost without end, Heero began to wonder if asking help from this young man was such a good idea after all. There was a glint of amusement in the other's big violet eyes that warned Heero of trouble. 

But he had gotten himself into this whole mess by coming here in the first place. So instead of bolting, Heero sat up straighter and wondered if the Duo would ever shut up. 

TBC...

Well there you have it, my new fic. Ha ha. Before you ask, YES! I work at Starbucks, that's an actual conversation I had with a customer (MANY times, different people), and that was on a good day. Dwayne's real too; he really does have hair like that, and sits down and waves screwdrivers at me laughing, as Customers swear at me. With friends like that, WHO NEEDS ENEMIES :P ha ha. 

OK now I DEMAND FEEDBACK. PLEASE. I CRAVE IT. Thanks

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.gwaddiction.com/



	2. GreenCard

Title: A Spaceman Came Travelling 2/

Title: A Spaceman Came Travelling 2/?

Author: Sony_Mouse

Pairings: 1+2+1 FOREVER 

Warnings: AU…that's it really

Disclaimers: GW not mine, Starbucks is not ALL mine. I own a small share as a partner (and when I say small, I mean small. It's something all Starbucks employees get)

Archive: All my other great and not so great can be at www.gwaddiction.com

Author's note: Well I've had all these people tell me that they will never work at Starbucks again, I find this too funny cause I really like working there or else I would have quit. Sure you get customers like that but the regulars are a lot of fun to be around, and the drinks are all free. 

As for the date, I made a typo, Duo does NOT live in the 20, 001 (20001) but in the year 2001 (same year as us, oddly enough I don't see Duo working at my Starbucks, you'd think I would but I don't. He works at a Starbucks that doesn't exist that has a nice clean patio with lots of sunlight and a nice view...defiantly not my Starbucks, my view is the Much Music Building. (If you ever turn on Much Music and the camera shows the building, the Starbucks you see is mine, I don't mind saying this cause you guys still don't know what I look like or who I am. But now every time you watch the Much Music station, you'll be wondering, "Is that Sony_Mouse????"

Ok, back to the story….

*****************************

Laughing some more, Duo ran his hand through his thick bangs. "I can't believe you're here, and I can't believe this is happening, and I really can't believe you need my help. I swear if I survive the experience, this is going to make one great movie."

As Duo continued to smile for real and talk almost without end, Heero began to wonder if asking help from this young man was such a good idea after all. There was a glint of amusement in the other's big violet eyes that warned Heero of trouble. 

But he had gotten himself into this whole mess by coming here in the first place. So instead of bolting, Heero sat up straighter and wondered if the Duo would ever shut up. 

***********************

Part 2: GreenCard (I love that movie, and think it would make a great GW fusion…. staring Heero and Duo naturally)

Duo wasn't off work for another six hours, but as soon as he was, he went straight for the patio and found the still waiting Heero. He quickly informed him it was now time to leave, and without another word they were off. 

The sun was still shining as they made their way down the street. While enjoying this Duo tried to strike up a conversation.

"So you waited the entire six hours for me, not getting up once?"

"Hn."

"I'll admit I'm a beautiful to look at, but weren't you bored." Glaring dangerously at Duo, Heero replied in his usual deadpan voice.

"I wasn't looking at you, I had more important things to do, like planning a course of action."

"Oh, I thought you had already done that."

"All I have done is acquired your help, I still have to figure out how I was transported here, and how I can get back."

"What if you can't."

"Hn." 

"Ok, ok don't tell me, but you're not staying with me if you're stuck here. I'll help you get a job or something, maybe McDonalds is hiring, but you're on your own." 

"If I can't go home, I won't be needing a place to stay. There would be no reason for me to remain here."

"So you'd move?"

"No, I'd kill myself." Duo stopped walking and turned around to yell at the other young man.

"What! I'll admit it must be hard for you, but 2001 isn't that uncivilized, I mean we must have something over you if you need my help. What the hell was your job back in the future, an FBI agent?"

Looking puzzled Heero shook his head. "No."

"You're really not one to give information out are you, fine, have it your way, just don't expect any more free coffee from me if you're going to be like that. And I don't ever want to hear another word from you about killing yourself." Duo was about to start walking again when he noticed Heero's strange attire; or rather his almost lack of attire. 

"Just what are you wearing?" Not even bother to look down, Heero turned away.

"Suitable clothing for a mission."

"You look like an 80's gym instructor lost in time. In fact knowing you, that may be the case. Either way, I do have some taste and I'm not going to be seen in public with you wearing a tank top and SPANDEX. And trust me, if your mission is to blend, you are failing miserably." 

Grabbing Heero's reluctant hand, Duo dragged the protesting Gundam Pilot into one of the clothes shops near by. It took one hour, and a lot of saved up money, but Duo was able to buy Heero some nice outfits that would help him blend more easily into the surrounding community. But for today, Heero decided to just wear some new jeans, and his regular green tank top. Duo wanted to protest but decided it was better than letting him wear those god-awful spandex shorts in public. 

They were now walking outside with Heero carrying everything they had purchased. Duo was surprised to admit that he was enjoying the little excursion. Heero may be quiet, and rude, and demanding, but he more or less let Duo get away with what he wanted to say or do. And it was nice to be in charge of somebody for a change. 

The pair continued walking down the street, about to turn a corner that would lead them to Duo's apartment. When, for the second time that day, Duo ran smack into another man. Duo quickly realized who it was and ushered Heero away. "Here just wait for me over there, I know this guy." Heero did as he was told, but didn't stray too far away. 

Looking back at the man he had just bumped into, Duo noticed, not surprisingly, that there were three other men standing behind the one he had just collided with. The leader looked down at Duo with a predatory gleam in his eye.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favorite buddy! How ya doing today little Maxwell, brought me any coffee?"

Duo wasn't phased in the least bit; he knew them long enough to know he was in no danger. "NO, but that's just because I don't like you."

"Not like me, but I like you." The group of men started to surround Duo and press him against the wall. 

"Hey guys, better be careful today, I might not be so nice and let you off the hook like last time." 

The group of men laughed at the smaller man and pressed forward, the leader brushing his hand softly across Duo's cheek. Duo's grin only widened and a spark of fire shone brightly in his eyes. He was about to say or do something when the leader was pulled volitionally out of Duo's view. 

Duo could only gape as Heero, who had come out of nowhere, hit the man so hard that he literally flew across the street. He then proceeded to do a few incredibly fast roundhouse kicks, sending two of the other men crashing to the wall, and the third man running like hell. 

All that remained was Duo, whose expression of surprised quickly turned into that of anger as he saw Heero brush the dirt off his hands and turn to smirk at Duo.

"You bastard. What the hell did you do that for?"

Heero flinched as if he had just been punched. "I was helping you."

"Who the hell asked for your help, as I recall you're the one who asked for mine. I told you to stand over there. I could take care of these men."

"I didn't look that way."

"Well that's not your concern, if I had needed help, you would have known. Besides those guys were harmless, they are actually my kinda like my friends in a weird sort of way, they watch my back sometimes and I watch theirs. They were just teasing back there."

Heero still looked a bit stunned that Duo was mad at him and tried to be defensive. "Well maybe you need new friends." This got Duo's attention. Putting on a sultry smile he slowly sauntered over to where Heero was standing. Sliding his hand slowly up Heero's now tense chest, Duo teased in an evil voice. "New friends huh...Friends like you Spaceman?" 

Before Heero could reply or even think of pushing the other young man away, Duo dropped down and kicked his leg out, successfully tripping Heero and causing him to land flat on his back. 

It took Heero awhile to regain his breath and his sight, but the first thing he saw as his eyes came back into focus was a grinning Duo looking down at him from above. 

"I don't kneed your help, I can take care of myself. Now get up before you get those new jeans any dirtier." As Heero took the offered hand to stand up, he tried to figure out just how in the world the other boy had been able to catch him off guard, it should have been impossible.

Duo on the other hand went on talking as if nothing had happened. "Now as soon as we get back, I'm going to have a shower to get this awful coffee smell out of my hair and then you're going to get settled in. After that, we're going to find out all about you and just why you're able to knock a man clean across the street in one punch." 

Picking up the bags Heero had left near the wall, Duo started heading towards the apartment with Heero trailing miserably behind him. 

**********************

Once in the apartment, Duo did just as he said he would, showing Heero his new room and the layout of the apartment, he was more than happy to leave the quiet man behind and take a nice long shower. 

When that was done, he wrapped his soaking hair up in a nice dry towel and entered the living room wearing only a long terrycloth robe. As Duo sat down in his favorite chair, he smiled warmly at the stoic young man who was already sitting down on the couch and obviously still brooding over what had happened. 

"You know Heero, now that I've had my nice shower, and had a bit of time to relax I think I owe you an apology. I guess I was just high strung from everything that happened, you really were just trying to help me back there, and that shows you are a good person hidden deep down in that really strange exterior and aren't going to try and kill me in my sleep. So thanks."

Looking even more confused than normal Heero nodded his head. "Hn."

"Why do you always looked so confused whenever I say something to you. It's almost as if you never expected me to apologize."

"I didn't." Heero answered truthfully. 

"Ok...well I did, now enough of that, I want to learn all about you. If you want me to help, I need to know what I'm up against."

Taking a few seconds to decide if this was a wise plan of action, Heero finally concluded it was for the best and started talking, being as direct to the point as he always was.

"I'm a Gundam Pilot and a terrorist fighting in a war. I was transported back here while attacking a military base."

"Good to know Earth has a such a bright future."

"My name is Heero Yui, and I am one of a select five who can pilot a Gundam, there is no need to explain what that is too you, and that is why I can fight like I can. I was trained to be the best."

"Ha, well if I beat you, then that would that make me the best?"

"No."

"I think it would, cause I'm knocked you flat on your ass..." Interrupting the boy, Heero continued.  
  
"That is besides the point, if I had any weapons with me, of even a working knowledge of the computers in this time, I would be able to do everything at a much higher level than you."

"But until then, I'm better than you."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sheesh, no need to get all cranky on me. Fine, you're the best, you're the man, no one does it better than you. There! Does that make you happy?"

"Duo, I'm trying to explain why I'm here."

"I understand already, you're a terrorist, you got caught in something way over your head, you were transported back in time, now you're dependent on me, the one incredibly sexy person who can kick your ass." 

"Duo!" The warning tone in Heero's voice told Duo to stop teasing, but he didn't think the other man minded too much or else he would probably hanging out the window by now. 

"Ok Mr. I-have-to-be-serious-all-time, I'll get you set up with a friend of mine tomorrow, he can show you the basics to a computer, and until then, I can show you what I know. As for your other necessities, I'll even look into what it takes to get you a green card so you can get a job. And if you want, later on I can show you how to fight."

"Duo!"

The braided boy rolled his eyes at the annoyed pilot from the future, and when he spoke it was dripping with sarcasm. " Duo! Duo! Gee, you sound just like my kindergarten teacher. Do all the people in your time have no sense of humor, of is this just you who's mastered the art of being devoid of humor?"

"We have a sense of humor, it's just too advanced for your primitive mind."

"Yeah I bet, you must be the class clown back home. What'll they do with out you to make them laugh."

"Hn."

"Oh, we're back on a 'Hn' basis. And I thought we were making progress."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh no, that was it, I've got the rest of the day to spend with you." Heero didn't look too happy at the thought. "Hey don't stop now, tell me all about you, and I mean ALL. I want to know all about your future and what you do for a living, and I don't mean that report you were trying to tell me before. What's it like there? What cool gadgets do you have? What's your favorite sport? What year are you from, and it better be far off in the future or you're out on your ass."

"None of this is important."

"No, but it's sure is interesting as hell."

"What if I change history."

"Oh, like you being here and demanding to live with me hasn't already changed my life, you may as well go all the way."

"Fine, I'll tell you anything that doesn't endanger the mission."

"Sure, sure. So what's a Gundam?"

"Next question."

"So you're going to be picky. Fine, where are you from in space? Mars? Jupiter?" 

"L1 Colony."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, so that's like the moon?"

"No, it's a space colony, I was born and raised there."

"Must be fun to have no gravity."

"We had gravity."

"Oh...so what year are you from?"

"195"

"You don't say, and I thought you were from the future."

"Baka." Duo laughed of what he was sure was an insult and instead chose to take his wet hair out of his towel and start brushing it to make it dry. He was surprised when Heero came closer to get a better look.

"Why do you have all that hair."

"What's a Gundam."

"Hn." Laughing again Duo began to take the knots out of his hair. 

"Fine, you win, I give up. Now I have to go and dry this so you can go look around and don't clean anything. I'm warning you, if you wash one dish, I'll hit you over the head with a pot."

As soon as Duo was gone Heero finally let himself relax. He was still upset with himself for not only feeling the need to protect Duo earlier, but for letting the young man trip him. Neither things should have happened. 

Duo's long wet tresses flashed through his mind, and he shook his head quickly to remove the dangerous thoughts from his mind. He hoped that he would be gone soon from this and not have to deal with the odd young man anymore. The sooner he was out of here, the sooner he could be back home where everything made sense, computers worked, people were afraid of him, and he was never confused, like he was when he was around Duo.

TBC.….….

I don't know how that turned out, but I hope it was ok :)thanks for reading.

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com


End file.
